This invention relates to a method of transforming a conventional plastic, paper, polymer based or metallic bag into a sufficiently noiseless replica. More particularly, plastic, paper and chip bags are transformed by the present invention such that they generate substantially less noise during handling thereof. Moreover, the method described herein can be used to create a silent bag from scratch without the need for a prefabricated bag xe2x80x9coff the shelf.xe2x80x9d
Sound stages and drama stages are highly sensitive to sound. These settings are used for the performance and/or filming of dramatic arts. When an actor is on a stage and uses certain material, such as a paper grocery bag or a plastic bag of chips, the noise generated by the bag can overpower the set, disrupt the performance, and create irremediable sound recording problems.
Because of the problems, often noise-generating bags are not often used on stages or in the filming of television and movie performances. Thus, commercials that should feature bags of chips or snacks, or grocery bags, cannot do so without significant sound-related problems.
In addition, if product bags, such as potato and corn chips, cannot be used, manufacturers lose the ability to participate in xe2x80x9cproduct placement.xe2x80x9d Product placement is where a product is used in a television show or movie as a means of implied endorsement. The products used on a popular television series may greatly benefit by the use of the branded product on television. For example, the use of a particular soda can or bottle in a television show or movie can greatly benefit the soda company in the form of advertising and promotion. Chip and snack companies have been unable to take similar advantage of this phenomena since the noise generated by handling the bags creates the aforementioned set problems. The present invention overcomes the inherent shortcomings of plastic bags and chip bags by rendering them virtually xe2x80x9csilent.xe2x80x9d